Frozen 2: Frozen Camp
by HelenaHermione
Summary: As Elsa, Anna, and their friends celebrate a year's anniversary since the great summer freeze and thaw, news has traveled across the world about the Snow Queen. A group of teenagers travel to Arendelle, looking for help with their own snow and ice powers. Can Elsa help them out, or will they face trouble when Hans, his brothers, and an army comes?


So I had an idea for Frozen 2, and I decided to work on it a little and see how it pans out. I don't know if I'll update this consistently, but this is mainly just for fun anyways.

* * *

It took several months for the news to reach Zamari's village as she stood outside making breakfast for herself and her siblings, listening to other women singing in the distance.

 _Wherever we go, how far away we travel,_

 _we will always know, the sun, the moon,_

 _the light shines upon us all._

Zamari sang along, entertaining her siblings. Word traveled fast in the village, though, and soon people were running around, gabbing and chatting about it.

Zamari stopped and listened, her heart beating fast as her siblings stood about her, waiting or playing games, the youngest sucking his thumb. She whacked his hand and told him to stop before she got up and wandered over to the other villagers, trying to act disinterested as she asked what was going on.

Soon several different people were trying to tell her the same story in different ways, about a far-off kingdom called Arendelle where it was usually cool or cold, especially in the winter when the snow piles up in deep layers. But even during the summer, during the warmest month of their year, the snow came because of their snow queen Elsa, whose hands were like ice.

Zamari stopped breathing for a moment, staring for a moment at the others who continued chatting, ignoring or unaware of her distress. She rushed back home as soon as she could get away from them without their noting or commenting on her absence.

Lately, though, or more often than she cared to admit, she was absent from their gatherings, preferring to stay home or secluded from everyone else. As soon as she got home, her mother started complaining that she'd left the food outside to rot and the bugs were flying around, and who'd look after the children?

Zamari quickly turned and told her mother in a frantic whisper everything she'd heard. Her mother stared at Zamari, aghast, while the children glanced at each other, whispered, or played, not knowing what was going on.

"So what are you going to do? What does this have to do with you?" Her mother asked.

Zamari frowned and shook her head. "I don't know, mama. Maybe it's nothing, but I have a feeling that it's a sign of some sort. Maybe I should go to Arendelle and see."

"Go to Arendelle? It's hundreds of miles away, it'll take you weeks to get there!"

"I know, mama, but I have to try. You know why." Zamari stared at her.

Her mother sighed. "All right, I suppose I cannot stop you if you leave, but please take care of yourself. You don't know what you are doing."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, and exactly why I should go there. If there's one person in this world who might be able to help me, maybe it's her, or maybe I can just find out some more about my ability. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

Her mother shook her head, but didn't say anymore that day, though she would continue to complain and offer advice until Zamari left, waving good-bye to everyone, not certain if she would see them again. It was a long, arduous journey as Zamari walked, hitched rides on wagons, rode any animal that could convey her, and finally sailed across the ocean.

She sang whenever she could, feeling homesick for her family and village, not knowing where she was going, but hoping it would be better for her.

 _And though I may leave you,_

 _and follow my own light,_

 _the sun, the moon,_

 _the light shines upon us all._

Along the way, however, something odd or funny happened, though Zamari would say later that it was fortuitous.

She would occasionally come across another girl or boy, usually younger than her, who would also be travel-worn, weary, and wary, like they had just traversed a great distance as well. They dressed in different clothes and spoke a different language, coming from other countries. They might look across at her, a bit skeptical, but after a while of traveling together in the same direction, and perhaps with the same purpose, they would slowly come together, still cautious and apprehensive, as they nervously greeted each other.

After a little while, one of them, usually Zamari, would show a sign of their similarity. She was used to taking care of her younger siblings and their friends, and befriending someone who might need her help was the natural thing for her to do, though it could be risky. But then the other child would show the same ability.

Then they were friendlier, chatting with each other with great relief, sharing everything that had happened to them in the past, both happy and sad. They taught each other how to speak their languages, and Zamari would share one of her songs and they would share theirs.

 _Far away across the ocean,_

 _the moon hides behind a cloud_

 _and the sun might dim in the dark,_

 _but it will shine on us again._

Then more children came along, older and younger than her, and soon Zamari was one amongst a dozen, and then three dozen, and then more the closer they got to Arendelle.

Zamari was still among some of the older children, their ages ranging from the youngest being ten years old to the oldest being nineteen and twenty. She acted as a caretaker and organized and rounded up the younger siblings, as she was already starting to think of them, a second family for the one she'd left behind.

And wherever they went, especially sailing across the great northern ocean with icy, choppy waters, they'd sing, sad and happy, but always hopeful about what they might find, in every language.

 _We will journey far and wide,_

 _find new homes and new people,_

 _new friends and new family,_

 _to share our journey with._

 _But wherever we go,_

 _I will always remember you in my heart,_

 _and hope that we will see each other again._

* * *

A year had passed since the great summer freeze, and Arendelle was celebrating the anniversary of Queen Elsa's coronation. Admittedly things had gotten off to a rocky start and there were some things they had to get used to, like the talking snowman Olaf, which frightened and unnerved a few. But Elsa was now in full control of her snow powers and everything was fine.

 _We come together from far and wide_

 _to celebrate this glorious new day,_

People would sing. They could go ice-skating and sledding whenever they wanted, ice cubes and ice cream hardly ever melted, the snowman and the snow babies, as they'd taken to calling Elsa's sneezes, were lots of fun, and so many people came from far and wide to see the Snow Queen, staying a while (and spending money, too, the merchants rejoiced. "Who wants an Elsa doll?" They'd cry out, and the kids would clamor for them.

This embarrassed Elsa, but greatly amused Anna, until she saw her own doll. Then Kristoff and Sven would break down laughing, until they squeamed at seeing their own dolls, though Kristoff would insist theirs were action figures. Olaf wound up buying as many Olaf dolls as he could hold, loving every one of them, and cooing over them.)

The people and kingdom of Arendelle were happier than they'd been in years, ever since the loss of the former king and queen, Elsa and Anna's parents. Princess Anna ran around greeting people, often accompanied by Kristoff and Sven whenever they weren't fetching and delivering ice.

 _Every day is the first time in forever,_

 _Everyone is happy, no one cries, screams, or moans,_

Anna sang.

 _Unless they get caught waiting in line_

 _to get on the ride!_

Several people then blocked up their ears, grimacing as they waited to get on for the 7th time in a row and hear those same songs over and over again.

Olaf also wandered around, saying hello to everyone he came across with his snow cloud accompanying him.

 _Oh, what a wonderful day,_

 _I feel like I could just hum,_

 _The sun is shining bright,_

 _not a cloud in the sky,_

 _except for mine, which keeps me cool_

 _and Frozen on the sunniest day!_

Olaf sighed, while a few people and dogs took shelter in the shade.

Elsa smiled and came out of the castle every day, greeting everybody as she showcased her snow and ice powers now and then for visitors. Admittedly it was a little tiresome and she wasn't used to meeting so many people, but it was nice as well to see all of the smiling faces, and Anna was definitely happy with her new friends, especially Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. So Elsa tried her best and mostly focused on her royal duties whenever she could.

 _Such a perfect day, no one is gloomy or sad,_

 _no one cries, my eyes are dry,_

 _although I wonder why I'm here._

Elsa sang as she stood outside the room where she'd locked herself up inside for years. She hadn't come back to her room ever since she left it, moving into the royal bedchamber. She tried to imagine Anna coming here every day, knocking on her bedroom door, asking her to come out and play, and she couldn't stand the pain.

She winced slightly as she accidentally froze the wooden lintel, but quickly unfroze it back, summoning her newfound power of thawing or spring, which came from her love, not fear or hate. She then stiffened herself up slightly and opened the door, glancing inside. She'd left many things the same, especially the frozen walls, to remind her of the past and what she had to change or leave behind.

She heard footsteps and turned around, facing Anna. "Hi." Elsa brushed her hair aside. "I was just looking, you know."

"I know." Anna nodded and came over, looking inside, which she hadn't been able to do for many years. "Boy, you really froze everything in here, didn't you?" She remarked, glancing at Elsa. "How did you sleep, anyway, on a frozen bed?"

Elsa shrugged. "I got used to it, that's all. I still had a few blankets that never changed."

Anna nodded and hugged her sister, hiding her own grief and sharing her warmth. Elsa smiled and hugged her back in turn, feeling so good that part of the floor thawed beneath their feet.

They parted and Elsa sighed, looking around. "The one thing I regret about all this is that we never solved this problem sooner. If we'd just opened the door sooner and found a way to bring ourselves together, we might've spent more time together when we were younger."

"I know. I wish Mom and Dad had found a way, too. They were responsible for both of us, and shutting each other out was part of the way they'd found for dealing with it. But hadn't it occurred to them that they could've found a better way?"

Elsa shrugged. "We might never know what they thought about all this, but they did try their best. They just didn't know enough about what they were supposed to do."

"Just like us in some ways." Anna remarked.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other as they sang,

 _Who can change the past, who can change what happened,_

 _Many people try, but it's no use turning back._

 _We can't undo what's been done, we can't change it,_

 _But together we can make a brighter future._

 _We're not perfect, none of us are,_

 _With all of the mistakes we've made,_

 _The years we've spent locked up_

 _Inside these walls and hearts._

 _We can't change what happened,_

 _But we can make a brighter day._

Hand in hand, they walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.


End file.
